In a gas turbine engine, gasoline engine, diesel engine, or other engine, in the past the fuel used has mainly been natural gas or fossil fuel (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 10-259736). However, if burning such fuels, there is the problem of the production of CO2 causing global warming. Further, there is also the problem that these fuels will all eventually end up being depleted. Further, in engines, if burning fuel, NOx will be produced. Therefore, when using an engine, it is necessary to suppress the release of NOx into the atmosphere.